A Girl Can Dream
by Ryu-Takehshi
Summary: They say that Spirit Mediums can't dream but, that can't be right. I've dreamed before... My dreams reflect my memories, and my thoughts... and my wishes. A Two-shot about the only dream Maya wants to come true in Maya's POV. Post-Apollo MayaXPhoenix R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A Girl Can Dream

Written by: Ryu-Takehshi

Game: Gyakuten Saiben Series (Post-Apollo Justice)

Maya's POV

They say it's impossible to have dreams if you're a spirit medium like I am. But, that can't be right… I've dreamt before! I can think of millions of dreams that I've had!

One time, I dreamt about eating the world's largest burger, at Nick's expense (obviously), and still keeping my, already awesome, figure!

Oh, and there was that other dream about a never-ending summer! That was great! Pearly was there and Nick brought us to the beach every single day! There weren't any cases to stress him out and Mr. Edgeworth and Larry even came along!

Whoever said that spirit mediums can't dream must've been crazy because I can't even count the number of dreams I've had!

But there _are_ some times when I really wish I couldn't dream; because, of course, not every dream can be sweet.

There was a point in time where, whenever I closed my eyes, I could only see a sliver of light in a dark room, and a small white card with a pink shell picture.

There was another where I was all alone; trapped on the other side of a raging river that no one could cross because… well, a bridge can do no one any good when it's been burned to the ground.

And the worst, the absolute worst, was where images of Sis' lifeless body and the cold, dark detention centre would swirl around and around. When I'm in that dream, I wish I could just close my eyes and wait it out, but that wouldn't work because I'd know I'd miss something.

In those nightmares, there's only one thing to wait and hope for, and is the only thing that helps me bear through all of the pain that those dreams bring.

_The ending…_

Because, I know, these dreams are simply reflecting my memories and, in those memories, everything ended up okay - and it was all thanks to Phoenix Wright!

From the small sliver of light in that dark, dark room, Nick came bursting through and changed the sliver from a small slit and into a giant doorway to freedom!

When I was all alone in that tiny temple, I knew Nick and everyone else were out there doing everything they could until; finally, I was set free once again.

And that last nightmare; did it really need an explanation? No one believed a word I said. They had thought I had murdered my one and only sister - the one who had taken care of me through all of the years prior to that horrible night. But one person, a complete stranger to me at the time, rose about everyone like the Phoenix I know he is now, and took my case against all odds. Nick believed me. He knew how I felt then, and maybe, he knows just a little bit of how I feel now.

It's not like I haven't noticed… In all of my dreams, nightmares included, Nick was there. It was just like in real life: Nick was always there for me.

_Was…_ Past tense…

Nick wasn't here now. In fact, I haven't seen his spiky head or heard his sarcastic comments on my childishness in years. And, it's really just a shame for me to only discover how much he truly means to me after he's gone.

_ But a girl can dream, can't she?_ Because, whoever said that spirit mediums can't dream, is as wrong as… as… as wrong as Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney losing a case!

I still have my dreams to look back at, because my dreams reflect my memories! I can dream about the peaceful, carefree days of hanging around my sister or watching the Steel Samurai with Nick. I can dream about the days I would help Nick investigate a crime scene or interview a witness.

And when I close my eyes, and imagine hard enough, I'm back inside the courtroom, at Nick's side as he points his index finger out at the witness and yells: "OBJECTION!" It fills me with this warm feeling inside when I see it clearly. And at the Prosecutor bench, it could have been Mr. Von Karma with his earth-shattering "Objection", as appose to Mr. Payne's wimpy little excuse of a voice. Sometimes, I can see Mr. Edgeworth's disapproving expression as Nick proves him wrong. Or, I could faintly smell the scent of Mr. Armando's coffee as he breaks Nick's spirits. And, at best, I can even hear the crack of Ms. Von Karma's whip as she recites how Nick is a _"foolishly foolish fool, who foolishly leads the foolish court into foolishly believing his foolishly foolish claims"_. With all of that long gone, however, my dreams are all I have left, not just about the past, but of the future as well.

I can dream of the day when I become the master of Kurain, as both Sis and mom would've wanted. I can dream about how proud they would be if they could see me when I get that far, and how disappointed they'd be if they could see me now: going on and on about dreams I can only hope to come true.

That's the only problem with dreams, y'know. In the dream world, anything and everything is at your command; but the only thing you can't control is whether or not it'll really happen. You can only stay dreaming for so long before reality comes to wake you up.

If the world were at my control, like it is in my dreams, for one thing, Sis and mom would still be alive. I would dream up Mr. Armando as Mr. Armando, and not just Godot with his weird visor thing; and he and Sis could be together! I would dream and make Mom the head of Kurain again, and make things the way they used to be… with one very large exception:

_Phoenix Wright_

I understand it a little. If mom hadn't gone missing, and Mr. Armando was never poisoned, and if Sis had never been murdered… I wouldn't have ever met Phoenix Wright! I'm not saying that all of those things were good - I'd never say that… but, in breaking my spirits just a little, it made rebuilding them all the more enjoyable. And "why", you might ask. It's all because of Nick!

To be honest, if I _could_ influence the world with my dreams, I might just leave it all the same. If I could suddenly change the world with just a thought, I would keep everything as is. Sis and mom can't be put through any more misery or sadness when they're dead, right? Sure, I guess Mr. Armando really wants to see Sis again, but maybe, just maybe, he's getting stronger by learning how to cope and knowing that he'll see Sis again someday. If I really could control everything like a dream, I would continue to sit here and remember all of the beautiful memories and peaceful times with Mom, with Sis, with Pearly… with Nick…

Okay, maybe I lied just a bit there. I _would_ want to change just one certain thing. If I could mould the world as if I was dreaming, I would obviously make my definite _biggest_ dream come true; I'm sure Mr. Edgeworth and Nick would agree that that would be very _logical._

Sitting here and going through my dreams and memories and wishes… it's clear that there's only one thing I really want - and I've mentioned it at least twenty times in the last few minutes.

_I want to know where Nick is!_

I want to go back to the times when I could get him to buy me burgers whenever I wanted! Or take me and Pearly around to places like the beach, and the carnival, and the circus (so long as no magicians are accused of murder again). I want to see the Nick that risked his _job_ as a lawyer to save me from De Killer, and his _life_ to rescue me from the Hazakura temple; and the Nick who believed in every single one of his clients (Matt Engarde does **not **count), and me, till the bitter end.

I miss his spiky porcupine of a head and his snide remarks about my childishness, and my samurai fandom, and even my clothes! (It's a top-knot Nick, deal with it!) I miss the times behind the Defence bench when he really didn't have a clue as to which statement to press, or what piece of evidence to present. But, no matter what, he always came out on top, yelling: "OBJECTION" or "TAKE THAT" or "HOLD IT" and winning by the skin of his teeth.

And, in complete truth and confidence, if I could base the world off of my dreams, I would place myself wherever Phoenix is currently and tell him the one thing that I wished I could during all of those times in the past. It'd been my dream to tell him and it was the dream, above all, that I wanted to make a reality.

They say that spirit mediums like me can't have dreams, but that can't be right… No, it's downright impossible, because I've had millions of dreams! And, I have evidence to back up my claim, because out of all the dreams I've ever had, I remember one with extreme clarity. It's my biggest dream of all and the one that, I hope, will some day come true; and it went a little something like this…


	2. Chapter 2

Maya's Dream:

I was at the front door of the office I thought I'd never see again: "Wright and Co…" I paused as I read the sign over again: "Anything Agency…?" It made me think back to the sole letter Nick had sent me, updating me on the adoption of Trucy Wright and Nick's new protégé: Apollo Justice. I had always assumed from his letter that he was still working as a lawyer and I even asked to verify my thought in my reply… but Nick never wrote back.

This "anything agency" started to make me wonder, though. I scarcely recall the address on the letter saying "anything agency". But, if Nick got a little lawyer protégé, what would make him change the name from "Wright and Co. Law Office"?

I cast all doubt aside and reached for the door handle. You know me, forcing my way in came before knocking on the door… always! I slowly turned it and peered inside, calling, "Nick…? Niiiiick…? Are you in here?" I didn't hear a response, but being who I am, I walked in anyway.

The room I saw before me was… different to say the least; it definitely didn't look like it did when I was here last. There was lots and lots of clutter but, just a simple furniture re-arrangement (and some new additions), did nothing to change the memories this room held.

I stepped over to the window and looked outside. The Gatewater Hotel stared back and sent millions of images from that night rushing into my head. This is where it happened, in this exact spot, I had lost my sister and gained possibly, no… definitely, the best friend I've ever had.

Suddenly, I heard it. From way down the hallway, the sounds of at least three people had come out from the elevator.

"What'd you forget Daddy?"

"Something really important… I think I left it on my desk."

"Is it really that important, sir? Can't you do without it for a couple of hours?"

One of the voices sighed. "You wouldn't understand… Anyway, you two stay here and I'll head back, it'll just be for a sec."

The sounds of footsteps were coming closer and closer, making their way to where I, with nowhere to hide, was at a standstill with what to do.

"Damn…" a man sighed as he reached for the door handle. "How could I forget the Magata--" The man's sentence trailed off as he stood at the doorway.

It was weird, the person staring back at me, I mean. I saw a blue beanie hat with a yellow button. The man in front of me was wearing a grey hoodie sweater and black track pants with sandals. His face had some stubble on it but, despite all of the differences, I knew who it was as soon as I heard his annoyed sigh from down the hall. Nick had mentioned that he had changed a little in the letter, and I had to admit, this wasn't exactly a _little_ change. But, nonetheless, I'd know those sharp lawyer eyes anywhere and anytime!

I jumped at him and wrapped my arms over his shoulders and around his neck in a tight hug.

"N-Nick…! Nick, it's really you!"

I had knocked the poor man, who was frozen in shock when I had rushed at him, right onto the ground; but he didn't seem to mind much, he was in too much shock to.

"M-Maya…? Maya Fey?" he asked in disbelief, "H-how did…? Where did…?"

"Nick…!" Tears were already starting to flow out and I was slightly drenching his sweater, but I didn't care.

He helped me stand up and offered me a tissue to wipe my tears, which didn't really do much to help in any case.

When I thought I was just about through with crying I looked up at Nick, who was giving me that tired, satisfied smile that he always worse after a case was won.

"M-Maya…" He sounded like he was still trying to overcome the shock. "What're you doing here? How'd you get here?"

I put my hands on my hips. "What? I can't come to see my best friend whenever I want to?"

Nick smiled even brighter as he put a hand on my head, "You really haven't changed… I'm glad. But c'mon, seriously… If you really thought you could come whenever, you would have done just that. Why now…?"

I smiled back at him, "Nothing gets passed your lawyer senses Nick! You never replied to my letter… uhh, letters… for like, forever! And you only sent me one; one letter Nick!"

"I didn't think you'd mind. I thought you were busy with Acolyte training. You're going to take your mom's place, aren't you?"

"Well yeah but…"

"I didn't want to interfere with your training."

"But you did anyway!" I exclaimed.

Nick gave me an inquisitive stare. Uh-oh, looks like he's gonna cross-examine my statement!

"And… how exactly did I interfere?"

I looked to the ground. This time was my only chance to say it. And I've been waiting for years on end to say this to him. I can't let this chance slip away just like all the other times!

"Witness… I believe I asked you a question."

I sighed, "You only sent me one letter Nick. I sent you dozens and you… you only sent me one! Did you know how happy I was when I received your letter? Did you know that all of the days prior to when I got that letter, I couldn't focus on anything but you?! I wanted to know where you were, what you were doing and, maybe, if you were thinking the same things about me. And then I got your letter and felt on top of the world! But the letter you sent was vague and left me wanting to know more. I wrote a reply, but it just became part of the pile of letters I sent you. And… every time I was trying to focus on training… I started to wonder if you were reading any of my letters, or if they even got to you in the first place! And the old thoughts came back to… What you were doing, where you were, who you were with… and, if you were thinking about me too."

"Maya… I got all of your letters and I've read each one of them a million times. I just… didn't know how to reply."

"N-Nick…?" I muttered. Man, what was I doing? I sounded like I was asking permission to say something, like in school. "N-Nick I… I thought you were my best friend."

A pained look on Nick's face made my heart sink, but he needed to hear what I was about to say.

"So… I'm _not_ your best friend then?"

"I thought you were but… all of the years we were a part, all of the letters you never replied to - causing me to grow more and more curious about what you were doing; all of that made me realize something. Nick, you're not my best friend…" I paused when I saw that he was fighting back tears.

I gave him a smile, "No Nick, you've got it all wrong, just like I did before. I… I don't want to be _just_ best friends…" I swallowed hard, "Nick, I… I love you Phoenix…"

His saddened expression faded away and instantly became a shocked one when I muttered those words.

I could feel the tears coming back as my gaze dropped back to the ground. "I-I'm s-sorry Nick…" I cried, "The reason I-I didn't come was because I d-didn't know how to tell you. I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I'm s-sorry for barging in here and wasting your time… I… I…"

He put his warm hand on my cheek and wiped my tears with his thumb, just like he did so many times before. I looked up at him and he gave me a soft smile. "Maya, don't cry…"

I hiccupped, "N-Nick…?"

He brought my head closer and, before I knew it, I was… I was kissing Phoenix Wright?! I probably shouldn't raise an objection, not now… since he had just proved my claim for me. And this moment was decisive enough, Phoenix loved me too.

"Ph-Phoenix…" My face was red but he was smiling, brighter than I'd ever seen him smile in all the years I'd known him… loved him…

"Did I present the right evidence this time…?"

I couldn't speak; but my face was so hot that I think all of my tears evaporated.

"Oh…?" Nick tilted his head, "Maybe that wasn't decisive enough?" He eyed something on his desk and walked over to it. "Actually, this is the reason I walked back here."

"Sorry," finally, able to speak again! "I heard you from the hallway. You said it was really important…"

"It is." He nodded, "In fact, this object means the whole world to me."

"What is it…?"

He picked up something from his desk and walked back to me. "It was given to me by my best friend…" He opened up his hand to show me. "Although, I think she made it kind of clear that she doesn't want to be _just_ friends anymore."

Oh great, here come the waterworks yet again! Man, why did Nick have to be such a great guy? In his hand… the object in his hand brought back so many memories and made tears gush out even more than water falling from the waterfall that I had to sit under for an hour. In his hand… was my Magatama…

"W-whoa Maya, hey… D-don't start crying again!" he laughed as he gave me another tissue. "Oh, tell you what, I was about to go out with Trucy and Apollo to celebrate his win in court with some burgers."

My tears automatically stopped flowing as I stared, bright eyed at Nick. "B-burgers, you say…?"

Nick laughed even harder, "You really haven't changed Maya… Yes, burgers and this time, Apollo's buying." He put the Magatama in his pocket and offered his hand. "Do you want to come…?"

I hesitated, but then took his hand as he walked me out of the office. He turned the corner before me and I could hear the two other voices bombard him with questions.

"Mr. Wright, what took you so long?!"

"Yeah daddy, what were you doing?"

"I ran into… an old friend in the hallway…" he explained as he motioned for me to come over.

I stepped slowly around the corner and looked at the owners of the two voices. One was a boy with a red suit-vest-type-thing and two pieces of hair coming out of his, otherwise, well-groomed head. The other was a little girl in a cute, light-blue magician's outfit.

The girl tugged on the boy's shirt. "H-hey Polly, that's her…!"

The boy nodded at the girl and then turned to me and smiled, "Hi, I'm Apollo Justice…"

"And I'm Trucy Wright!" the girl nodded.

"You must be Maya Fey." Apollo went on, "Mr. Wright talked non-stop about you at times."

I looked at Nick, who simply shrugged. "There was a lot to talk about… But, I talked about _everyone_ in length; Edgeworth, Larry, Mia of course, Diego, even some stuff about Franziska and that whip of hers."

Trucy giggled, "Yeah daddy, but you only talked about them for one day. You talked about Ms. Maya _everyday_…" she shook her head and smiled brightly at me, "Ms. Maya, are you going to be my new mom?"

"What…?" Nick and I exclaimed in perfect unison.

Apollo gave Trucy a nudge, "Trucy… you can't say that in front of them!"

Trucy giggle some more, "Oops, sorry daddy! Did I make you embarrassed?"

Nick nervously adjusted his blue hat and avoided all eye-contact with me. "Of course not Truce…" Nick told his daughter, "Your daddy can't get embarrassed!"

That's what did it. Here was Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, who always prided in telling the truth - in the courtroom and just about anywhere else - now lying to his own daughter. I laughed so hard I nearly started to cry again.

Nick, more than probably, knew the reason I was laughing and rolled his eyes. "Anyway… Maya's going to join us for burgers, is that alright?"

Once again, Nick knew me too well, at the word burgers my laughter ceased. "I hope you two don't mind!" I nodded.

"Nu-uh…!" Trucy shook her head, "You should totally come along Ms. Maya!" She grabbed hold of my hand and led me to the elevator, going on about all sorts of things that I was eager to listen to.

But I could faintly hear Nick tell Apollo in the background, "If you think you're broke now, just wait till Maya's done with you."

That's why I loved Phoenix Wright… Nick knew me better than anyone else…

* * *

A/N: Here are a couple of side-notes that I should mention before I'm suddenly "bombarded with questions" as well.

~ I didn't mention that Phoenix lost his job as a lawyer because there wouldn't be any way of Maya knowing that (Phoenix didn't put it in the letter he sent Maya in this fan fiction)  
~ Maya did, however, know how they all looked like currently because Phoenix sent pictures of everyone (if there is a better explanation as to why… just assume that it's that one)  
~ If Nick, Trucy, and Apollo are OOC, just remember that this is Maya's dream and she doesn't know how Apollo, Trucy, or the _new_ Nick would act.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my very first GS fic and let me end by saying that Gyakuten Kenji is TOTALLY AWESOME! Anyone who likes Gyakuten Saiben should definitely get that game - it rocks so hard, especially because of Shi-Long Lang and Kay Faraday (my newest favourite characters!) R&R please! Ryu-Takehshi


End file.
